


I ain't afraid of no ghosts!

by withlove_sid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ghost Sex, John is on the phone, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlove_sid/pseuds/withlove_sid
Summary: “Are you - are you asking tofuckme?” Alex sputtered. A choked off sound came from the receiver.“Oh absolutely, and from what we’ve seen, I imagine you won’t need much convincing.”orThe one where Modern AU meets Ghost Foursome (???) Sex meets failed Kinktober prompts.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	I ain't afraid of no ghosts!

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure of how to proceed but if anyone has requests for what kinda stuff might go on in the next chapter that'd be pretty rad.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this!  
> Also, Ballet of Sunshine chapter 4 is handwritten I just have to fix it up so hopefully, that's out soon for those who wish to read it.

Alex had just wanted to go to his apartment, jerk off in the shower, and go the fuck to sleep. His boyfriend, John, was away in South Carolina. While Alex did not envy him being paraded around by his senator father, the gripping reality of an empty apartment was almost too much for Alex to bear. 

Until he realized that the apartment was very much not empty. 

There was a rattle in the kitchen and soft swearing - _is that French?_

“Hello? John?”

No response. 

Alex dropped his bag and slipped off his jacket at the front door, shaking his head. 

“Being alone is getting to my head.”

Suddenly there was a crashing of pans and Alex dashed to the kitchen, grabbing the closest weapon he could find. Just as he clamored into the space a flash of something vanished in front of his eyes. 

“Who the fuck is there?” Alex winced at how his voice wavered. 

Footsteps ghosted behind him and he felt a chill run up his spine. He spun gracelessly, holding aloft his - _throw pillow? Very effective weapon, Hamilton._

He shook his head and spun around once more, eyes searching for any sign of the whatever-the-hell it was. 

Moments passed and still no more signs of anything amiss, Alex rubbed a tired hand down his face. Grimacing, he fished his phone from his pocket and dropped the pillow back on the couch. 

“What’s up, baby girl?”

The sound of his boyfriend’s voice on speaker instantly calmed Alex’s nerves. 

“Hi John,” he breathed out. 

“Baby is everything okay?” Concern. It clenched painfully in Alex’s gut. 

While debating whether to tell John about the strange noises and visions, a tall figure materialized in front of him. 

"Bonsoir!" The figure was loud and sent a chill through Alex. 

"Holy fucking shit!" 

The phone went flying across the floor and at the feet of another dark figure. 

"Laf, you scared him! Remember we have to be careful around the living," the larger figure chided. He picked up Alex's phone and made his way across the room. 

"Alex, who's with you?" John's voice floated from the phone. 

Alex froze. Panic clutched at his throat and he felt sick. 

"We're dead!" The one called Laf exclaimed. 

"Alexander! What the fuck is going on?"

Alex shook his head trying to pull himself out of his stupor. 

"Who the FUCK are you?" 

Not-Laf chuckled heartily and placed the phone on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. 

"My name is Hercules and this is my death-partner, you can call him Lafayette."

_Death partner? What the fuck._

"Death partner? Alex what's going on over there?" John's voice was getting a panicked lilt to it, obviously stressed that he isn’t there. 

Lafayette laughed now, it made the lights flicker. 

"Do not worry, John Laurens. We lived here long before you did. We died here!"

Far too cheerful for the situation.

"Apartment's fucking haunted. Told you we should've moved to the other apartment. Too good to be true." Alex was rambling, rubbing his hands up and down his face. A cold hand followed and caressed his cheek. 

"Worry not, Alexander. We are here to make nice! We've been watching you!"

Oh, yeah, that's not creepy at all. 

“Watching me?” 

“Both of you,” Hercules said, unnervingly casual considering the statement. 

“You’re shitting me,” came from the phone. 

“No, but we can if you’d like! Maybe. I am not sure if we can do that-”

“Laf. He means he doesn’t believe that we are ghosts.”

“Oh. Oh! We are indeed! Very dead. Robbery gone wrong. Very unfortunate. Very lonely.” Forlorn. 

“What do you want from us?” Alex’s voice still shook. He didn’t consider himself superstitious, but his mother had instilled a great fear and respect for the dead. 

Lafayette’s grin turned predatory. 

“Your body, of course!”

_What the FUCK?_

“Absolutely fucking not! No possession. Don’t you need consent for that?” Alex started to hyperventilate. 

“ _Non, non!_ You misunderstand,” Lafayette said, holding his hands up in defense. 

A full body laugh comes from Hercules and John continues to squabble from the phone. The larger man was staring him down hungrily and very suddenly Alex’s confusion dissipated and in its place, a stirring in his gut. 

Oh. _Oh._

Lafayette grinned as he noticed the recognition in Alex’s gaze. “Yes, yes. _Mon amour_ and I have been watching your lover since you moved in. Very, ah, tantalizing.” Lafayette then saw fit to drape himself across the arm of the sofa, leaving Alex flushing.

“Are you - are you asking to _fuck_ me?” Alex sputtered. A choked off sound came from the receiver.

“Oh absolutely, and from what we’ve seen, I imagine you won’t need much convincing.” Hercules was almost smug, confident that Alex would take what he’s offered. 

“Yeah, baby girl. Bet you’ve been gagging for it since I left.” The husky tone of John’s voice compared to his previous concern nearly gave Alex whiplash. 

_Oh._


End file.
